


Naughty

by prettypaladinss



Series: heh, like that? [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), kind of?, too many to name - Freeform, unrealistic i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Keith makes the mistake of teasing Lance while he's trying to work. But don't worry, Lance teaches him to behave.





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lord I've been working on this piece forEVER and I'm so happy I finally finished it. This is the kinkiest smut piece I've written yet oop. Hope you enjoy~

Keith was horny. And when he was horny, he got what he wanted. 

After dinner, Lance retreated to the couch with a book, saying he needed to review a topic for tomorrow’s class. Keith was having none of that. He finished up the dishes then set off on his mission, swaying his hips in a way that could not be considered innocent. 

Keith plopped onto the couch next to his husband, placing a hand on his chest and throwing a leg over his to be closer. He nosed at Lance’s neck and took in the scent of his musky cologne, sighing. 

To his surprise, Lance shrugged him off and shifted away. 

“Sorry babe. I want to make sure I get this right for my students tomorrow,” he said. 

Keith pouted at Lance for a moment longer before giving in. He groaned and dropped his head back onto the couch, leaning away from Lance. His eyes lazed over the tiny Spanish words in Lance’s book that he couldn’t read before settling on Lance’s glasses-clad face. Truly, he knew that Lance needed to study up, but right now he didn’t care about that. He wanted him _now._

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought before an idea hit him. He smirked, then put on an innocent face as he reached out to tug at one of Lance’s hands. Lance let him pull his hand away, figuring that he merely wanted to hold it for some kind of contact. He shifted to prop his book up against the couch arm. 

Boy was he wrong. His eyes went wide when he felt Keith’s tongue on his fingers. He quickly looked over at Keith and blushed at what he saw. Keith’s eyes were closed, his lips wrapped around two of Lance’s fingers and both his hands holding Lance’s wrist in place. He sucked them further into his mouth and weaved his tongue between them. 

When Keith felt Lance’s gaze on him, his eyes fluttered open, taking in Lance’s shocked expression and deep blush. He closed his eyes again as he licked at Lance’s finger pads and _moaned._

Lance threw his book and glasses aside and shoved Keith onto the couch, pinning him down with his body and restraining his wrists with his free hand. He simultaneously shoved his fingers far enough into Keith’s mouth that he gagged. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, Keith, teasing me while I’m working,” he said, voice low and menacing. “You want to be dominated that badly, huh?”

Keith whined as he felt himself harden at Lance’s words. He ground his hips against Lance’s leg while looking at him pleadingly. Lance growled and shoved Keith back down, sitting up to straddle him and prevent him from moving. 

“Tell me what you want,” he said, his tone a little softer. He pulled his fingers out of Keith’s mouth and looked down at Keith relatively innocently, as if he could just get up and walk away if Keith didn’t say anything. 

Keith huffed and closed his eyes. He always found it so humiliating to vocalize what he wanted. But he knew Lance wouldn’t move until he spoke. 

“I wanna, I want…” his eyebrows knit together in frustration. He let out a breath. “I wanna be punished. And I want you to fuck me. Hard. _Please,_ I’ve been so bad.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at Lance, gasping at the dark lust he found in his eyes. Lance’s expression softened but the desire remained. He slid off of Keith and held out a hand. 

“Let’s go to the playroom,” he said. 

Keith took his hand and stood up. He shyly followed Lance out of the living room and down the hallway, his heart pounding. He wasn't surprised that his little trick had worked on Lance, but he hadn't expected such a strong reaction. Lance never did like to be a predictable dom. That was just one thing Keith loved about his bedroom behavior. 

Lance opened the door to their playroom and led Keith inside. A shiver ran through Keith. He was glad that they had set up a separate room for their scenes and saved more vanilla sex for the bedroom. He slipped into his subspace almost instantly every time he walked into this room. 

He and Lance had designed the room together, but Lance had ironed out the small details. He insisted on red. Red walls, red plush carpet, red bed sheets. Most of their toys were kept in dark wood drawers but some were mounted on the walls. There was a suspension set over a blank section of the wall and a sybian in the corner. Keith felt himself get painfully hard just looking around the room.

Lance shut the door behind them.

“Take your clothes off and kneel on your spot,” he said.

Keith scrambled to obey. He walked over to his spot on the carpet, between the bed and the closet. He started with his shirt, taking it off then folding it neatly on the bed. He kicked off his pants and boxers and did the same with them. As soon as he was done, he sat down on his knees and held his hands behind him, head lowered. 

Lance picked up the clothes and turned to put them in the closet. Keith didn't originally understand why Lance wanted a closet in their playroom, but as Lance explained, he wanted all traces of the outside to be hidden from sight. When Keith was in this room, he was naked, vulnerable, and _his_. 

Keith looked down at the floor as he listened to Lance shuffle around behind him. He didn't look directly at him unless he was permitted. By the sounds of it though, Lance was pulling out quite a few different objects. 

After a few minutes, Lance came to stand in front of him. Keith was _so_ tempted to look up, because he could tell by the sliver of skin he could see that Lance had taken his shirt off. If Keith had it his way, he would grab Lance by the hips and pull him closer, run his tongue down the tantalizing “v” of his defined stomach. The desire and consequent inability to do so only got him more worked up.

Lance reached down and tucked Keith’s hair behind his ear. He let his hand drag down to trace his jaw. 

“Do you know why we’re doing this?” he asked. 

Keith dipped his head down, ashamed. “Because I’ve been bad,” he mumbled. 

“Yes, you’ve been very naughty, baby boy,” Lance said. He let his hand run through Keith’s hair, the gesture too sweet for his words. “So you need to be punished, do you understand?”

“Yes Papi,” Keith said. 

Lance hummed at the sound of his nickname. Keith was skeptical about it at first, but they only had to use it for one night before he was convinced. He liked how absolutely filthy it made him feel, and he liked seeing how much Lance liked it, his cock throbbing every time Keith said it.

Lance sat down on the bed, his jean-clad legs tempting Keith. 

“Come lay across my lap, baby.” He patted his lap invitingly. “And you can look at me today. I want to see how desperate you get.” 

A shudder ran through Keith as he stood up, shakily looking at Lance. His dark blue eyes were half-lidded, swirling with lust, and his smile was comforting and enticing at the same time. Keith didn’t spend too much time staring. He walked closer then crawled into Lance’s lap, shifting around so his ass was centered in his lap. His erect cock awkwardly slotted between Lance’s legs, but Lance didn’t seem to care. In this position, Keith could feel how hard Lance was in his jeans, and it only aroused him more. Keith placed his hands on either side of his head, grasping at the bedsheets and preparing himself for what was to come. Although he was given permission to look at Lance, he didn’t. The mystery kept him more aroused. 

Cold metal pressed against Keith’s entrance and he gasped. 

“I’m going to finger you open then put this little vibrator in you. If you can make it through twenty spanks without cumming, then I’ll reward you. I’ll put a condom on you so you don’t cum all over the place. And yes,” Lance leaned in close to his ear, “This’ll be on the highest setting eventually.” He pushed the vibrator against Keith’s hole for emphasis. 

“Color?” he asked. 

Keith trembled a little as he turned his head to talk more comfortably. 

“Yellow,” he said softly. 

Lance immediately withdrew the plug from Keith, running his free hand down Keith’s back. 

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked. His tone was lighter, filled with genuine concern. 

Keith looked back at Lance out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t think I can get through twenty, Papi…” he mumbled.

Lance froze, and Keith revelled in the fact that he managed to crack Lance’s cool dominance. 

“Hmm,” Lance mused. He nosed at the nape of Keith’s neck. “I’d normally go down to fifteen, but you’ve been so naughty that I think we’ll have to settle for seventeen. Is seventeen okay?” 

Keith nodded. “Green,” he confirmed. 

Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s neck before sitting back up. Keith hummed when he felt Lance’s hands on his ass, pulling and pinching at the soft skin. Lance pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his little pucker. Keith moaned softly, his face burning.

“It’s so small, baby. How are you gonna take my cock, hm?” 

Lance thumbed at Keith’s rim, and Keith arched his back. Being in his subspace somehow made him infinitely more sensitive, every touch setting his nerves alight.

All of a sudden, Lance gritted his teeth and pinched Keith’s ass hard. Keith immediately cried out and settled back down.

“Answer me, sweetheart,” Lance insisted.

Keith swallowed and conjured up a response. 

“Cause I need it. I need your big, fat cock to cum, I don’t care if it hurts,” he whined. 

He was already starting to get caught up in the frenzied mood of his subspace, but he still hoped Lance wouldn’t take his last plead to heart.

Lance hummed. “Fine,” he said. 

Lance reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom that he placed there, tearing it open and reaching under Keith to roll it onto his weeping cock. He then picked up the bottle of lube. Keith shivered and tensed up as he listened to him click the bottle open and squirt some onto his fingers. Before he could really mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen, one of Lance’s fingers pushed into his hole. Keith yelped and buried his face in the sheets. Desperate little noises escaped him as Lance breached him completely, knuckle brushing his rim. 

“So fucking tight…” Lance murmured. 

Lance pumped his finger in and out of Keith, curling it just slightly to brush against the spot that would make him scream. Keith took deep, shuddering breaths, whimpering into the mattress. 

Lance didn’t waste much time before pushing a second finger into Keith, scissoring them apart. Keith moaned instantly, loving the rough treatment, but Lance ran his free hand down his back and shushed him. 

“Shh baby. We wouldn’t want you losing your pretty little voice before we even get started, right?” he said. 

Keith nodded and bit his lip to quiet himself. Little gasps and whimpers still slipped out of him as he felt Lance’s fingers penetrate him over and over, but he kept quiet for the most part. Lance corkscrewed his fingers around, pressing against his walls and focusing on stretching him, not pleasuring him. 

Once he decided he was ready, Lance curled his fingers around Keith’s prostate just to hear him yell before retracting completely. Keith was about to beg for Lance to put them back when he felt the cold metal of the vibrator press against his now-stretched rim. He moaned and thrust his hips back a little, hoping he wouldn’t be punished for that. Lance only pressed down on his back as a warning, forcing Keith to stay still as he pushed the egg-shaped vibrator inside. Keith bit into his hand to muffle himself. The vibrator was one of their wider ones, though it wasn’t very long. Still it was just the right size to reach his prostate, and he knew Lance would take advantage of that.

Lance steadily pushed the vibrator inside until just the little handle was peaking out, with Keith breathing heavily the whole time. Then one of Lance’s hands left him. Keith knew what was happening next. His heart beat faster and he bunched the sheets up in his hands. He cried out when he felt the plug start to vibrate, humming away in his thin walls. 

“Papi…” he whined. 

“Count for me, baby,” Lance said. 

Keith’s eyes went wide when he felt Lance spank him on his left cheek, not that hard but still enough to sting. 

“One!” he gasped out. 

Lance raised his hand and smacked him on the other cheek, equally as hard.

“Two!” 

Keith’s hips rutted into the empty space under Lance’s legs. His thoughts were already getting feverish, torn between begging for more and begging for it to stop. He clenched the sheets tighter and pressed his forehead against the bed as Lance spanked him a third time.

“Three!” he called out. 

Lance ran a deceivingly-comforting hand down Keith’s spine, stopping at his lower back. Then he spanked him a fourth and fifth time, one on each cheek. 

“Four, five!” Keith groaned. 

Lance rubbed his hand over Keith’s reddening ass and squeezed it.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he cooed. 

When Lance’s hand left him, Keith anticipated another spank and braced himself for it. What he felt instead was the plug starting to vibrate faster. He whined and looked back at Lance with desperate, tear-filled eyes, just in time to see him raise his hand and bring it down on his ass. 

“Six!” he cried out, his back arching. 

Lance smirked at him, tilting his head in an almost predatorial way. He took hold of the base of the plug and pressed it in so it hit Keith’s prostate just right. Keith threw his head back and moaned loud, eyes flying open. A shudder ran through his body as pleasure exploded from that spot, making his toes curl. He couldn’t stop the cries that kept falling from his lips, though he tried to suppress them by biting into his hand. 

Lance’s next spank caught him by surprise. 

“Aah! Seven!” he cried out.

He let his head fall back down on the mattress, pressing his cheek against it and whimpering in anticipation. 

Lance spanked him an eighth, ninth, and tenth time, with Keith obediently calling out each. Lance hit harder each time so that Keith was sure his ass was covered in red handprints. He bit his lip and whined at the thought of Lance leaving marks on him, reminders of their love-making that wouldn’t go away for days. It was one of the main reasons why he liked it when Lance treated him rough. He could only hope he would be merciful enough to give him some hickeys later. 

Lance’s free hand slid up his back and into his hair, tugging a little. 

“Color, sweetheart?” he said. 

Keith blinked back a few pleasured tears. “Green, green Papi,” he told him, eager to return to the scene. 

Keith felt the plug vibrate harder and faster in the split second before Lance spanked him again. 

“Ahh fuck, eleven!” he shouted.

He dug his knees into the bed and thrust his hips back repeatedly. The vibrator felt so good inside him, buzzing right against his special bundle of nerves. Keith knew he was being naughty, but he couldn’t stop. He could hardly be surprised when Lance smacked him again nearer to his thigh, making him grunt. Lance put pressure on his lower back, forcing him back down, and leaned over him, breath heavy against his ear. 

“T-twelve,” Keith whimpered. 

“ _Behave,_ ” Lance snarled. “Don’t make me gag you.”

Keith looked back at him from the corner of his eye and whined at the sight of his dark glare, boring right through him and coaxing out his primal, submissive nature. He let out a defeated sob and settled into Lance’s lap, though he couldn’t relax much with his hole clenching around the plug. 

Once he calmed down, Lance spanked him right across the curve of his ass.

“Thirteen,” Keith mumbled.

At this rate Keith wasn’t even sure he’d make it to fifteen; he was so close, white-hot pleasure building in his abdomen. He mewled and whimpered into the sheets, knowing he couldn’t stop himself if he tried. Luckily, Lance didn’t punish him for that.

Lance spanked him again.

“Fourteen,” Keith said, voice strained. 

The skin of his ass was so raw that the slap set his nerves on fire, the pain and pleasure spreading through his body. He jumped when he felt both of Lance’s hands on his ass, massaging the flesh and stretching his cheeks apart. He chuckled. 

“My good little slut,” he murmured. 

One of his hands slipped away, and before Keith could prepare himself, Lance flicked the vibrator up to its highest setting. 

“Aaaahh, _Papi!”_ he wailed. 

The buzzing was _loud,_ the plug shaking almost violently inside of him. Sweat plastered his bangs to his forehead and tears slipped down his cheeks as he threw his head back and let his voice out. 

Lance lifted his hand and spanked him _hard_ , the smack resounding in the air around them. Keith’s body curled in on itself, his abdomen tensing. 

“Ah, ah, fifteen, ahh Papi,” he whimpered. 

He groaned as he finally came, spilling into the condom Lance had put on him. His back arched and his eyes rolled into his head, pleasure washing over him. 

As soon as he stopped trembling, he collapsed on top of Lance’s lap, panting heavily. Oh no. As much as he felt relief at finally reaching his orgasm, fear was now shooting through his veins. He didn’t make it through Lance’s punishment; he _failed._ He didn’t know what would happen next. 

Lance turned the vibrator off completely and yanked it out of him, making Keith cry out at the sudden loss. 

“You came,” Lance said, and the disappointment in his voice made Keith sick to his stomach. He immediately started to babble his apologies.

“I’m sorry, Papi. It just felt so good, I couldn’t help myself, please--” 

“Get up,” Lance interjected. 

He nudged Keith’s stomach with his knee. Keith shakily slid off his lap and stood in front of him, too ashamed to look him in the eye. 

Lance peeled the dirtied condom off of him and stood up to throw it away, as well as put away the vibrator and remote. Keith held his hands behind his back and waited for him. 

When Lance returned, he held a hand out to Keith. 

“Come here, baby,” he beckoned, voice deceivingly sweet. 

Keith took his hand and followed him to the other side of the room, where they kept their sybian. As soon as he saw the machine, Keith started tugging at Lance’s hand and dragging his feet, though he made no move to actually stop Lance from taking him where he wanted. 

“No, no Papi please,” he begged. 

Lance let go of Keith’s hand and revealed a metal cock ring in his other. 

“I have to punish you or you’ll never learn,” he said, his teasing, dominant tone stoking the still-burning flame inside Keith. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” 

Keith nodded eagerly. Lance cocked his head at him. 

“Color?” he asked. 

“Green,” Keith confirmed. 

Lance smiled and stepped closer. He slid the metal ring over Keith’s already-hardening cock with Keith mewling the whole time. Once it was snug at the base, Lance chuckled and thumbed over the head. Keith’s mouth fell open with a whine. Lance stepped away and gave his next order. 

“Kneel for a minute for me, baby. You can watch.” 

Keith immediately obeyed, dropping to his knees and holding his hands behind his back. He stared up at Lance, who turned his back to look over their shelf of different attachments for the sybian. He picked out one of their favorites: a black silicone dildo, decently sized at six inches but not quite as big as him. Keith swallowed hard at the sight of it. 

Lance crouched next to the sybian. Keith’s eyes raked over it. As much as he enjoyed Lance fucking him, he couldn’t deny that he liked using their sybian. The rounded sides forced him to spread his legs wide open, and it was always fun to see Lance get all worked up from watching him fuck himself on the machine. In their scenes, Lance would usually give in first, tossing the toy aside and slamming his own dick inside him. Sometimes Keith wondered if Lance had a jealousy problem. He didn’t really mind, especially if it led to him pounding his ass. 

Lance got on his knees and clicked the dildo into place on top of the sybian, then took the lube out of his back pocket to slick it up. 

“Come here,” he said. 

Keith crawled over to him despite his racing heart. He looked at Lance with pleading eyes, but Lance only smirked in return. 

“Papi, I’m sorry. Please don’t make me do this,” Keith begged. 

Lance slid his hand around Keith’s back and pulled him closer so that his thighs bumped against the base of the sybian. Keith’s eyes fell to the dildo, and his hole clenched subconsciously as he took in the length. Still, he knew nothing would satisfy him like Lance would. 

“Don’t worry, honey,” Lance said, his voice deceivingly soothing. “You can have my cock soon. But you have to do this for me first, you understand?”

Keith looked up into those deep sapphire eyes. There was clear desire in them, and that cool confidence he loved so much. He felt submission wash over him like a wave. 

“Yes, Papi,” he said. 

He spread his legs around the machine and shuffled forward until he was hovering over the dick. Lance placed his hands on his hips and helped him lower himself on top of it. Keith’s mouth fell open as he sunk onto the tip. 

“Take it all the way in, sweetheart,” Lance told him. 

A crease formed between his brows as Keith planted his hands on the seat and slowly sat down. He groaned as he felt it fill him, going so much deeper than the plug. As he reached the base, his ass pressed against the seat and he hissed at the pain. He realized then just how hard Lance had hit him; his skin was still stinging from it. Arousal shot through his veins at the thought. 

Lance tilted Keith’s chin up so they were looking in each other’s eyes. He smiled and cupped Keith’s cheeks, thumbing away his tears from earlier. 

“Color?” he checked in. 

“Green,” Keith said. 

Just those little touches from Lance were addicting. He closed his eyes and leaned into it, head falling forward a bit when his hands went away. He pouted immediately but was only met with Lance’s dark chuckle. Keith opened his eyes just in time to see Lance reach into his back pocket again. His spine stiffened when he heard the familiar clinking sound. Lance was holding a pair of nipple clamps attached by a chain, a toy he absolutely loved using on Keith. Keith’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up as he stared at it. 

“Papi…” he whined. 

Lance snickered as he squeezed one of the clamps and hovered it over Keith’s right nipple. “Color?” he asked again.

Keith bit his lip, eyes still fixed on the clamps. “Green.” 

He still gasped when Lance attached the first clamp, then the second. Lance chuckled and tugged on the chain, making Keith arch his back and whimper. Being stimulated at multiple points was really putting him on edge. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last. 

One of Lance’s hands slid over to the side of the machine, turning the knob up to the first setting. Keith whined and hunched over as he felt the dildo start to pulse inside of him. His hands twisted on the seat. As much as he wanted to ride the machine into oblivion, he had to wait for Lance’s next command. 

He flinched when he felt Lance’s hand on his chest. He dragged it down and flattened his fingers against Keith’s abdomen, pressing down right where the toy was vibrating inside him. Keith breathed raggedly and looked up at him through his lashes. Lance met his gaze then took his hand away. Such a tease. 

“Fuck yourself on that cock, sweetheart,” he said. “Show me how bad you want it.”

As soon as he finished giving his order, Keith braced his hands on the seat and started to rock his hips back. His mouth dropped open to let out heavy breaths. Overstimulation quickly gave way to bliss, breaking him down to his vulnerable, desperate state again. 

“Faster,” Lance called. 

Keith mewled in response. Digging his knees into the carpet, he lifted his hips and slammed them back down again and again, working up the length until he was taking the whole thing with each bounce. The clamps jingled and bobbed up and down as he fucked himself, stimulating him even more. He moaned and gasped through it all, not bothering to quiet himself. Part of him wanted Lance to give in first, but the other part wanted to sit through it like a good little sub. 

He lifted his head to look at his master with bleary eyes and almost smiled when he saw his expression. His lips were parted, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were fixated on Keith’s hole, watching it swallow up the dildo over and over again. Lance’s eyes flickered up to his and he seemed to catch himself, as he quickly returned to his teasing smirk and playful gaze. 

“Doing so good,” he murmured. 

He reached over to the side of the machine and turned the knob up a notch. Keith immediately felt the difference, vibrations spreading through his abdomen. He cried out and started fucking himself faster. His thighs were starting to burn and his body was slick with sweat, but he kept going. He arched his back and angled his hips to find his spot, moaning loudly when he did. He could already feel it, the white-hot pleasure building in his lower stomach and peaking. But he knew that because of the cock ring Lance had put on him, he wouldn’t cum, not until Lance let him. He huffed and whined up at Lance while still bouncing away on the machine. 

“Papi...” 

Lance leaned forward and trailed a finger down from his neck to his chest. The teasing touch made Keith keen and crave more. 

“Close your eyes for a second, baby,” Lance said. 

Keith was confused but didn’t question Lance’s orders. He closed his eyes and slowed his thrusts a little. A whimper escaped his lips when he heard Lance unbuckle his belt. He almost drooled at the thought of what could come next. He listened to Lance unzip his pants and roll them off his legs, followed by more fabric sounds. Lance groaned softly and Keith swallowed hard. 

“Open your eyes,” Lance said. 

Keith opened his eyes, whining loudly when he found Lance’s huge, thick cock right in front of his face, fully erect and leaking precum. He stared up at Lance, who was standing over him with a dangerous smirk, and tried to communicate his plea through his eyes. What was he even begging for? He didn't know. At this point his thoughts were so foggy that he could only think about wanting Lance, in any way he could have him. 

Lance curled his fingers in Keith’s hair and yanked his head back, making him yelp. 

“Open up. I’m going to fuck your mouth. No hands or teeth,” Lance said. “And don’t stop fucking yourself.” 

His voice was hard and sharp with directness. Keith loved it. 

He opened his mouth wide and leaned forward. Following Lance’s orders, he still bounced away on the sybian but tried not to move his head too much. Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hair and pulled him forward until half of his cock was inside. Keith groaned as Lance’s familiar salty, musky taste filled his mouth. He’d never say it outright, but he loved sucking Lance off. His taste, the choking, the noises Lance made, all of it. Luckily Lance could read him and his body like a book, so he definitely knew.

Lance only gave Keith a second to wet his cock with his saliva before he started thrusting into his mouth. Keith whimpered around him and choked, still rocking his hips on the sybian.

“Yes, just like that baby boy,” Lance groaned. 

Keith moaned at the praise. He looked up to find Lance staring at him intensely, mouth hanging open and sweat dripping down his temple. Fuck, that was hot. Eager for more, Keith closed his eyes and tried to take another couple inches of Lance inside. 

“Uh uh, I’m in charge here,” Lance interjected.

He tugged Keith forward by his hair until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag. Keith moaned loudly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Open wide, sweetheart,” Lance said teasingly.

Keith hummed around him and stared up at him. Though he couldn’t say them, his pleads echoed through his head: _Yes Papi, fuck my mouth, use me, please!_ Lance must have been able to tell how badly he wanted it, because he didn’t wait another moment before throwing him a smirk and shoving his cock down his throat. 

_Oh fuck yes,_ Keith thought.

He felt like he was burning from the inside out as Lance fucked his throat. The sounds of his gagging cut into the air, and if Lance’s faster, rougher thrusts were any indication, they were driving him crazy. Keith submitted entirely, only weakly grinding on the sybian and letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. Lance’s voice broke as he moaned through heavy breaths. 

After a few more thrusts, he was completely inside. 

“Hold your breath,” he ordered.

Keith obeyed immediately, taking in a deep breath through his nose and holding it. Lance buried himself in his warm, wet mouth and used his grip on his hair to keep him there. 

“Stay, stay,” he said. 

Keith closed his eyes and let out a weak moan. He could feel Lance bulging out of his throat and it felt _so good._ And being filled on both ends felt amazing too, overwhelming in the best way possible. 

His tongue was pressed against a vein, but no matter how much he wanted to lick and tease it, he knew he was supposed to be compliant. He was Lance’s fucktoy, and nothing more. That thought aroused him more than it should have.

He held his breath for as long as he could, but after several seconds, it all rushed out of him. Just as he was starting to see black spots, Lance pulled him off, letting him gasp for breath. Air rushed into his lungs, bringing him to a euphoric high unlike anything else. 

“Aww, you were so good baby,” Lance cooed. He kneeled down and kissed his each of his cheeks. “I’ll reward you now. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Keith’s head jerked up. “Yes. Yes please, yes Papi,” he pleaded, voice hoarse. 

Lance turned the sybian off completely and removed the nipple clamps, tossing them to the side. Then he scooped Keith up. Keith whimpered when the dildo slipped out of his hole, but he could hardly complain when he knew he was about to get fucked for real. 

Lance carried him bridal-style over to the bed. He laid him down and crawled on top of him, kissing at his neck. The feather-light touches drove Keith right to the edge. He wanted him so badly, all of him; he was done with the teasing. 

“Please…” he whined.

Lance dragged his eyes up his face. His dark, hungry look made Keith shiver. Suddenly, Lance dipped his head down and bit the side of his neck. Keith cried out, and while he was distracted by the pain, Lance pushed his legs open and positioned himself at his hole. His eyes flew open when he felt it, and he was barely given a moment to react before Lance pushed it inside.

“Ah ahh, oh fuck,” he moaned. 

He let his mouth fall open as he threw his head back. None of the toys Lance forced him to take could ever compare to the real thing. Lance filled him up just right, fitting into every crevice to make his stomach feel absolutely full. He was so thick that he pressed against Keith’s prostate without even trying. And the heat from him spread through Keith’s whole body, something no toy could imitate. 

Once he was fully seated, Lance pulled the cock ring off of Keith and started stroking him. 

“Go ahead and cum, baby. You’ve been so good, you deserve it,” he said. 

Keith whined and started bucking up into Lance’s hand. He couldn’t help it. His cock had been neglected for so long. While he quickly built up to his climax again, Lance started to move inside him, stimulating him further. 

“Mhm Papi, I can’t--” he choked out.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Lance said. “You can cum now, cum for me.” 

Lance stroked him faster, thumbing over the head. Keith’s voice rose to a peak as his abdomen tensed. Finally, finally, he came. He almost blacked out; it felt so indescribably good to cum after being denied it for so long. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he spurted white all over Lance’s chest. Through the bliss fogging his senses, he could hear Lance praising him, telling him sweet nothings. Faintly, he felt Lance pull out of him and he whined in protest. Lance’s chuckle rumbled against Keith’s neck.

“So needy,” he murmured. He cupped Keith’s face and looked right in his eyes. “You alright? What’s your color?” 

“Green,” Keith sighed dreamily. 

Lance smiled and kissed him on the lips, setting the nerves there abuzz. Keith suddenly realized it was the first time they had kissed properly that night. The lack of stimulation made his lips even more sensitive than usual. 

“Can we keep going?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, head lolling a bit. 

“Good,” Lance said, leaning down to his ear. His voice lowered an octave. “Cause I’m not done with you yet.” 

Keith couldn’t help but gasp as he was roughly flipped over onto his stomach and pulled up on his knees. The head of Lance’s cock prodded at his hole, then suddenly all of it was inside. A cry escaped his throat, muffled by the sheets. He knew Lance didn’t like him covering up his moans, so he wasn’t at all surprised when he felt familiar long fingers yanking at his hair, forcing him to tilt his head up. 

_“Don’t,”_ was all Lance said. And Keith knew to obey.

Lance started thrusting into him roughly, wasting no time. His hands on either side of Keith’s hips squeezed hard enough to leave bruises, pulling his hips back towards him to make a loud smacking sound every time they met. Keith moaned incessantly and drooled on the bed. He loved it all. He loved Lance’s rough treatment, the grunts and moans he made as he fucked him, and most of all, the fact that he could completely give himself up to Lance, his perfect dom who knew all the right ways to pleasure him. 

“You’re such a naughty little whore, teasing me like that. I bet you’ve learned your lesson now, huh?” Lance said. 

_“Yes,_ yes Papi!” Keith yelled out. 

Lance laughed lowly. He thumbed over some of the red marks on Keith’s ass. “Such a slut. My slut, my baby.”

Keith couldn’t hold onto a thought long enough to respond. He just shut his eyes tight as another orgasm quickly built up inside him. Lance leaned over him, hitting his spot just right and making him wail. 

“Mine,” he growled.

The brush of his lips against his earlobe tipped Keith over the edge. He moaned and babbled as his cum dribbled onto the sheets. Lance thrust into him harder than ever a few more times before he groaned and spilled his cum deep inside him. 

They stayed like that for a little, bodies pressed together as they both caught their breath. After a minute, Lance pulled out and let the rest of his cum splatter onto Keith’s ass. Keith whimpered. Some of Lance’s cum was dripping out of his hole. He was covered inside and out and he loved it. Finally, Lance let go of his hips and Keith collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. 

Keith was beyond cloud nine. That was incredible. The last time he had came that much was their wedding night. 

Though he was quickly losing himself in a foggy afterglow, he noticed when the bed shifted, and he knew Lance was getting up. He wanted to beg him to stay, but he was too tired even for that. And besides, he knew Lance was just getting supplies for aftercare. 

Soon enough, the bed dipped with weight again, and Keith turned his face towards Lance’s warm, welcome presence. Lance chuckled and leaned down to kiss him chastely. 

“I’m gonna clean you up now, okay?” he said.

Keith hummed in agreement, eyes still closed. A soft, wet towel wiped down his ass and dabbed at his hole. He whined when two fingers pushed into his hole, scooping out cum. 

“Sorry baby,” Lance said.

Luckily, he only had to put his fingers inside a few more times before Keith was clean. Keith listened as Lance pumped some lotion out of a bottle, humming happily when he felt smooth hands rub over his ass. He loved how soft and sweet Lance was during aftercare just as much as he loved how rough and dominant he was during sex. He needed them both. 

Once Lance rubbed all the lotion in, he gently turned Keith over and picked him up again. Keith must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was underneath the blankets in their bedroom with Lance’s arms wrapped around him from behind. Lance’s lips were on his neck, kissing at the bruise. 

“You were so good, honey. Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked. 

Keith smiled and turned his head to look at his husband. “Yeah. You were amazing.” 

“Heh, thought so,” Lance teased. 

Keith nudged him with his shoulder. “Don’t push it.” 

Lance laughed and hugged him tighter. Sighing, Keith settled into his embrace. Lance kissed him one more time. 

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight, Papi,” Keith replied, smirking. 

Lance was silent for a moment, then Keith felt his hand slide down to his waist, squeezing. When he let go, his hand stayed there. Keith hummed softly. He found it comforting more than anything.

Exhaustion soon overtook them both, and they dozed off with warm thoughts of satisfaction and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe for more! My next pieces will most likely be more fluff additions to my Our Home series.


End file.
